A multitude of electrical plugs are in use worldwide. Some countries use two-pin plugs, others use three pin plugs, and still others use a mixture of two and three pin plugs. Some three pin plugs have their pins arranged in a triangular formation and others have their pins arranged in a straight line. Even insofar as two-pin plugs are concerned, the spacing between the pins varies from country to country, and in some countries round section pins are used and in others rectangular section pins. The problem is further compounded by the large number of voltages in use world wide. For the traveller, this lack of uniformity in electrical plugs and voltages can be a problem particularly now that many pieces of equipment (such as hairdryers and portable electronic equipment) have moulded-on electrical plugs. The traveller can well find himself in a situation where his equipment will simply not plug into the electrical outlets provided. Most travellers resort to purchasing a collection of adaptors which are designed to enable any plug to draw power from any socket through the interposition of one or more adaptors. Quite often the traveller finds himself with all his adaptors plugged one into the other before he can make the electrical connection that he is seeking. This can, in addition to being untidy and potentially hazardous, not necessarily give rise to a sufficiently permanent connection nor the correct voltage for the appliance. The adaptors do not necessarily plug into one another tightly and the merest touch can break the circuit. This is obviously a great disadvantage when a piece of electronic equipment such as a personal computer has been plugged in.